Biblical references
The original The Binding of Isaac game, the Rebirth remake, and four DLC expansions (two for each both games) contain lots of references from the Holy Bible in Christianity. Full organized verses are listed here from Old Testament to New Testament, and one verse from the Apocrypha. Most of the verses are from the first English version of the Bible, the King James Version (KJV), while some are from other different versions including: *Common English Bible (CEB) *New International Version (NIV) *Douay-Rheims Bible (DRB) *English Standard Version (ESV) *New Living Translation (NLT) *New American Standard Bible (NASB) *New Revised Standard Version (NRSV) ''Note: Half of the verses from different Bibles beside the King James Version are underlined. While Jesus Christ is talking, His words are red (New Testament only).'' 'OLD TESTAMENT' 'Genesis' Chapter 3 20. And Adam called his wife's name Eve; because she was the mother of all living. Chapter 4 1. And Adam knew Eve his wife; and she conceived, and bare Cain, and said, I have gotten a man from the Lord. 2. And she again bare his brother Abel. And Abel was a keeper of sheep, but Cain was a tiller of the ground. Chapter 17 19. And God said, Sarah thy wife shall bear thee a son indeed; and thou shalt call his name Isaac: and I will establish my covenant with him for an everlasting covenant, and with his seed after him. Chapter 19 24. Then the Lord rained upon Sodom and upon Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the Lord out of heaven. Chapter 25 24. And when her days to be delivered were fulfilled, behold, there were twins in her womb. 'Exodus' Chapter 8 21. Else, if thou wilt not let my people go, behold, I will send swarms of flies upon thee, and upon thy servants, and upon thy people, and into thy houses: and the houses of the Egyptains shall be full of swarms of flies, and also the ground wheron they are. Chapter 12 41. And it came to pass at the end of the four hundred and thirty years, even the selfsame day it came to pass, that all the hosts of the LORD went out from the land of Egypt. Chapter 21 36. However, if it was known that the bull had the habit of goring, yet the owner did not keep it penned up, the owner must pay, animal for animal, and take the dead animal in exchange. (NIV) Chapter 27 8. Hollow with boards shalt thou make it: as it was shewed thee in the mount, so shall they make it. Chapter 29 14. But the flesh of the bullock, and his skin, and his dung, shalt thou burn with fire without the camp: it is a sin offering. 'Leviticus' Chapter 16 8. And Aaron shall cast lots over the two goats, one lot for the Lord and the other lot for Azazel. (ESV) 'Numbers' Chapter 6 4. All the days of his separation shall he eat nothing that is made of the vine tree, from the kernels even to the husk. Chapter 19 31. Regard not them that have familiar spirits, neither seek after wizards, to be defiled by them: I am the Lord your God. 'Deuteronomy' Chapter 13 13. Certain men, the children of Belial, are gone out from among you, and have withdrawn the inhabitants of their city, saying, Let us go and serve other gods, which ye have not known; 'Judges' Chapter 4 21. So Jahel Haber's wife took a nail of the tent, and taking also a hammer: and going in softly, and with silence, she put the nail upon the temples of his head, and striking it With the hammer, drove it through his brain fast into the ground: and so passing from deep sleep to death, he fainted away and died. (DRB) Chapter 10 13. Yet ye have forsaken me, and served other gods: wherefore I will deliver you no more. Chapter 13 24. And the woman bare a son, and called his name Samson: and the child grew, and the Lord blessed him. '1 Samuel' Chapter 2 6. The Lord kills and brings to life; he brings down to Sheol and raises up. (NRSV) '2 Samuel' Chapter 24 15. So the LORD sent a pestilence upon Israel from the morning even to the time appointed: and there died of the people from Dan even to Beersheba seventy thousand men. 'Job' Chapter 1 6. Now there was a day when the sons of God came to present themselves before the Lord, and Satan came also among them. Chapter 25 6. How much less a mortal, who is but a maggot - a human being, who is only a worm! (NIV) Chapter 41 1. Canst thou draw out leviathan with an hook? or his tongue with a cord which thou lettest down? 'Psalms' Chapter 76 10. Surely the wrath of man shall praise thee: the remainder of wrath shalt thou restrain. Chapter 109 10. May his children be wandering beggars; may they be driven from their ruined homes. (NIV) 'Proverbs' Chapter 12 4. A worthy wife is a crown for her husband, but a disgraceful woman is like cancer in his bones. (NLT) Chapter 15 19. The way of the slothful man is an hedge of thorns: but the way of the righteous is made plain. 27. He that is greedy of gain troubleth his own house; but he that hateth gifts shall live. Chapter 24 1. Be not thou envious against evil men, neither desire to be with them. Chapter 30 28. The spider taketh hold with her hands, and is in kings' palaces. 'Ecclesiastes' Chapter 3 19. Surely the fate of human beings is like that of the animals; the same fate awaits them both: As one dies, so dies the other. All have the same breath; humans have no advantage over animals. Everything is meaningless. (NIV) 'Isaiah' Chapter 6 2. Above it stood the seraphims: each one had six wings; with twain he covered his face, and with twain he covered his feet, and with twain he did fly. Chapter 34 14. Wildcats will meet hyenas, the goat demon will call to his friends, and there Lilith will lurk and find her resting place. (CEB) Chapter 51 8. "For the moth will eat them like a garment, And the grub will eat them like wool. But My righteousness will be forever, And My salvation to all generations. (NASB) 'Hoseah' Chapter 5 7. They have dealt treacherously against the LORD: for they have begotten strange children: now shall a month devour them with their portions. 'Joel' Chapter 2 25. I will restore to you the years that the swarming locust has eaten, the hopper, the destroyer, and the cutter, my great army, which I sent among you. (ESV) Chapter 3 10. Beat your plow blades into swords, and your pruning knives into spears! Let the frail say, "I am strong!" (ISV) 'Ezekiel' Chapter 37 7. So I prophesied as I was commanded: and as I prophesied, there was a noise, and behold a shaking, and the bones came together, bone to his bone. 'Daniel' Chapter 7 8. I considered the horns, and, behold, there came up among them another little horn, before whom there were three of the first horns plucked up by the roots: and, behold, in this horn were eyes like the eyes of man, and a mouth speaking great things. Chapter 8 16. And I heard a man's voice between the banks of Ulai, which called, and said, Gabriel, make this man to understand the vision. 'Amos' Chapter 3 11. Therefore thus saith the Lord GOD; An adversary there shall be even round about the land; and he shall bring down thy strength from thee, and thy palaces shall be spoiled. 'APOCRYPHA' '2 Esdras' Chapter 4 36. And unto these things Uriel the archangel gave them answer, and said, Even when the number of seeds is filled in you: for he hath weighed the world in the balance. 'NEW TESTAMENT' 'Matthew' Chapter 10 25. It is enough for the disciple that he be as his master, and the servant as his lord. If they have called the master of the house Beelzebub, how much more shall they call them of his household? Chapter 18 10. Take heed that ye despise not one of these little ones; for I say unto you, That in heaven their angels do always behold the face of my Father which is in heaven. 11. For the Son of man is come to save that which was lost. Chapter 25 9. But the others replied, 'We don't have enough for all of us. Go to a shop and buy some for yourselves'. (NLT) 'Mark' Chapter 5 12. And all the devils besought him, saying, Send us into the swine, that we may enter into them. Chapter 9 44. Where their worm dieth not, and the fire is not quenched. Chapter 15 40. There were also women looking on afar off: among whom was Mary Magdalene, and Mary the mother of James the less and of Joses, and Salome; 'Luke' Chapter 2 16. And they went with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in a manger. (ESV) Chapter 3 22. And the Holy Ghost desended in a bodily shape like a dove upon him, and a voice came from heaven which said, Thou art my beloved Son; in thee I am well pleased. Chapter 5 37. And no man putteth new wine into old bottles; else the new wine will burst the bottles, and be spilled, and the bottles shall perish. Chapter 7 34. The Son of man is come eating and drinking; and ye say, Behold a gluttonous man, and a winebibber, a friend of publicans and sinners! Chapter 16 20. And there was a certain beggar named Lazarus, which was laid at his gate, full of sores, 'John' Chapter 11 43. And when he thus had spoken, he cried with a loud voice, Lazarus, come forth. Chapter 13 2. And supper being ended, the devil having now put into the heart of Judas Iscariot, Simon's son, to betray him; Chapter 20 25. The other disciples therefore said unto him, We have seen the Lord. But he said unto them, Except I shall see in his hands the print of the nails, and put my finger into the print of the nails, and thrust my hand into his side, I will not believe. 'Acts' Chapter 17 21. Forasmuch then as we are the offspring of God, we ought not to think that the Godhead is like unto gold, or silver, or stone, graven by art and man's device. Chapter 22 20. And when the blood of thy martyr Stephen was shed, I also was standing by, and consenting unto his death, and kept the raiment of them that slew him. 'Romans' Chapter 7 24. Oh wretched man that I am! who shall deliver me from the body of his death? '1 Corinthians' Chapter 5 6. Your glorying is not good. Know ye not that a little leaven leaveneth the whole lump? '2 Timothy' Chapter 3 2. For men shall be lovers of their own selves, covetous, boasters, proud, blasphemers, disobedient to parents, unthankful, unholy, 'James' Chapter 1 14. But every man is tempted, when he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed. 'Revelation' Chapter 1 1. The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave unto him, to shew unto his servants things which must shortly come to pass; and he sent and signified it by his angel unto his servant John: Chapter 5 6. And I beheld, and, lo, in the midst of the throne and of the four beasts, and in the midst of the elders, stood a Lamb as it had been slain, having seven horns and seven eyes, which are the seven Spirits of God sent forth into all the earth. Chapter 6 2. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer. 4. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword. 5. And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. 8. And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth. 16. And said to the mountains and rocks, Fall on us, and hide us from the face of him that sitteth on the throne, and from the wrath of the Lamb: Chapter 9 11. And they had a king over them, which is the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in the Hebrew tongue is Abaddon, but in the Greek tongue hath his name Apollyon. Chapter 13 17. And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name. Category:References